


Bonnie & Clyde

by AshleyTrecartin



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Gun fights, Smut, bonnie & clyde, paries, robberies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl are a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, living life to the fullest and committing crimes. Are they pushing their luck, or is it bottoms up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie & Clyde  
Chapter 1

She smiled, running her fingers through her freshly washed and dried blonde hair, and stretching her freshly shaven legs out across the silk sheets. Nothing could compare to the feeling of silk on smooth skin. It had been a while since they’d stayed in a hotel this nice, a very long while and Beth was enjoying every minute of it. It wouldn’t be long before the cops were at the door looking for them. They always managed to show up and ruin a good time. She looked up as Daryl walked into the room and turned on the television. “You’ve got to see this,” he told her, turning on Fox News. Beth sat up, holding her knees and resting against him when he sat beside her on the bed. The news reporter was talking about a robbery that had gone down last night at a Tiffany store. Beth smirked as she listened to the broadcast. 

“The thieves, Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene struck this Atlanta Tiffany store last night, completely cleaning it out of its entire inventory, including all of the merchandise in the back of the store. This is footage of the security cameras.” She paused for a moment as a video of Beth blowing a kiss to the camera played on the screen. She smirked as Daryl kissed her head. They always made sure to put on a good show. “Authorities are calling them a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. If anyone has any information on their whereabouts they are strongly urged to contact the local authorities and the Governor is offering a substantial reward to anyone who can assist in the arrest of these two.”

Beth smirked as Daryl turned the television off again. “A modern day Bonnie and Clyde huh?” She threw the blankets back and climbed out of the bed, wrapping her arms around him. “I kind of like the sound of that.”

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, nuzzling her neck. “That’s because you like to cause trouble.” Beth bit her lip, leaning her neck to the side as he started to kiss her skin. She couldn’t argue with him, she’d been a hell raiser since the day she was born. She laughed playfully as Daryl picked her up and laid her out on the bed, his hands smoothing over her bare sides. He was reaching around her back, her body arching for him, so he could take off her bra when the loud pounding of the party crashers sounded on the door. 

“Daryl Dixon, Beth Greene, this is Atlanta P.D. You have thirty seconds to surrender.”

Beth smirked and rolled her eyes. “Always when we’re getting to the good part,” she complained as Daryl helped her off the bed. He started to pack up everything as she quickly pulled her clothes on. There was only one way they were getting out of the room without the cops catching them and she didn’t feel like being on the sixteenth floor in nothing but her underwear. Once she was dressed Daryl handed her one of the backpacks and her gun, giving her a kiss before walking to the window that faced the city streets. 

“Ladies first,” he said, offering her his hand as he stepped to the side. Beth smirked and let him help her out of the window. 

“I think you misjudged the width of this ledge,” she told him as she eased her way across the ledge and away from their room. “I don’t think this is quite a foot.” She looked back at him as he climbed out. 

“So sue me,” he mumbled, following her across the ledge. There was a fire escape just around the corner they could climb down and run the two blocks to the alley where they’d parked the car. Beth held on to the side of the building tightly as the wind picked up, blowing her blonde curls all around, making it difficult to see. If she hadn’t done this two dozen times already she’d be nervous. 

When they reached the side of the building she carefully shimmied her body around the corner, turning so she was now facing the wall. If anyone down below saw them, no one said a word. She carefully stepped off the ledge and jumped the two feet to the fire escape, quickly moving out of the way to make room for Daryl. When he landed beside her he stopped for a moment, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Beth moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. “Tease,” she whispered when he pulled away. 

He gave her a wink and that smirk of sin before climbing down the fire escape. Beth rolled her eyes and followed him. He was going to pay for that later. He jumped the small gap between the end of the ladder and the ground first, and then held out his arms for her. Beth smiled and jumped down, landing in his arms. He gently set her on her feet before he took her hand in his and they tore off running down the alley. They only had two blocks to go and from the sounds of nothing behind them, the cops didn’t even know they’d left the room yet. 

They dumped their bags into the back of the 1967 Impala and Daryl slid into the driver’s seat. As soon as Beth was in he started the car and pulled out into normal traffic, driving them back home to their little shack in the woods. Beth licked her lips and watched him as he drove. As soon as they were out of the city and the traffic had died down a little she unbuckled her seat belt. He slid her a look. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. Beth smirked and climbed across the seats, straddling his hips. She nuzzled his neck, making sure he could still see over her shoulder so they didn’t crash. “Naughty girl,” he groaned out as she kissed and nipped at the skin of his neck. 

“It’s your own fault for teasing me on the fire escape,” she shot back. She slowly eased the zipper of his jeans down and pulled out his half hard cock, pumping it slowly in her hand.

Daryl groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder for a split second before he put his eyes back on the road. “Are you trying to kill us?” he asked. 

Beth giggled in his ear, nipping at the lobe and sucking on it. “Just keep your eyes on the road baby,” she whispered, wrapping her delicate fingers around him, stroking him from base to tip. He growled and took one of his hands from the steering wheel and eased it under her dress. 

Beth gasped her back arching as much as was possible in her position as he ran his fingers over her through her panties. “Two can play at this game baby.” She could hear the smirk in his voice as he worked his hand under the panties and slowly eased two of his thick fingers inside her pussy. She moaned and rolled her hips, riding his fingers as best as she could as she pumped him in her hand. “Should have fucked before we took that damn shower,” he groaned against her shoulder as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. 

Beth laughed breathlessly in his ear and pushed his hand away. “Both hands on the wheel,” she told him before grabbing his pocket knife from his pocket. She worked it under her dress and cut her panties off. “You’re going to need them.” Thankful she was so tiny, she eased his hard cock deep inside of her and groaned her nails biting into his shoulders, laughing lightly when she felt him jerk the car. “Careful baby, this would be one hell of a way to die.”

“You’re fuckin’ dirty,” he growled out, jerking his hips up. Beth gasped, her head falling back before she started to ride him as best as she could in the small space. She teased him for miles, speeding up her hips until he was nearly there before slowing back down. Over and over again until one of his hands flew from the wheel and into her hair, fisting in it and tipping her backwards. Beth gasped, then moaned, feeling her back hit the steering wheel. Daryl pulled her legs back so they stretched into the back seat before he started to thrust his hips up against hers, keeping her bent backwards so he could keep his eyes on the road. 

Beth cried out his name as her orgasm tore through her. She felt Daryl jerk inside of her before he came, filling her up. He slowly released her hair, resting his head on her shoulder as they panted for breath. “That was either the most dangerous, or the sexiest thing we’ve ever done,” she said breathlessly, climbing off of him and back into her seat, pulling her ruined panties out from under her dress. She leaned over and gently eased Daryl back into his jeans before sitting back and putting her feet up on the dash, crossing them at the ankles. 

He smirked and looked over at her as he started to come down from the high. “That was easily the sexiest thing we’ve ever done.”

Beth smirked, looking out the window as they got closer and closer to home. “Bet Bonnie and Clyde never did that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie & Clyde  
Chapter 2

Daryl walked out to the barn and pulled open the doors so they could get the car out. Glenn and Abraham were on their way over with some extra hands just to make sure the law didn’t stop them tonight. They were loading up a few kegs of freshly brewed moonshine—a side hobby of his—and heading out to a house party he was throwing on a property he owned. Around here, out in the backwoods, the law usually knew better than to come looking for a fight when Daryl was throwing a party. The law in this little Podunk down couldn’t compete with the heat he was packing, or the boys he rolled with. 

Beth walked out and kissed his cheek, draping their leather jackets over the door of the Impala before going over to the storage and looking at the kegs. “How many do you want to take?” she asked, grabbing the clipboard with inventory on it. 

“Four or five,” he answered, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing the cart. “It’s going to be a big party.”

She looked over with a smirk. “Can we fit all of that into the Impala and the Escape?” she asked. 

Daryl walked over and took the clipboard from her, kissing her lips and pulling her close with his other hand. “Sweetheart, why don’t you do what you do best and sit here and look absolutely edible and let me and the boys worry about this.”

“If I didn’t love you so much I’d slap you for that.” She nipped at his lips as Glenn and Abraham pulled up and backed the Escape into the barn. “Hey boys,” she greeted, walking over to the Impala and sliding herself onto the hood. 

“Hey Beth,” Glenn greeted. “How is my favorite sister in law?” he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek. 

“Thirsty and ready to dance. Let’s get this loaded up and go.”

“Yes ma’am.” Abraham gave her a peck on the other cheek as they started to help Daryl load up the kegs. 

“Ya’ll follow me,” Daryl told Abraham as he climbed into the car. Beth slid in beside him and propped her feet up on the dash as he started the car and backed it out of the barn, Abraham following him as he pulled onto the road. Beth looked at him as he draped his arm around her, driving with the wrist of the other arm, his foot slowly easing down on the gas pedal, going faster and faster, slowly reaching triple digit speeds. Beth just smirked and cracked the window before sliding his cigarettes out of his coat pocket and lighting one up before handing it to him. He smirked and put it between his lips as she lit another one for herself. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the old plantation house and the girls had done a hell of a job setting up. He could see the Technicolor lights from outside and hear the bass of the speakers Bob and Tyreese had no doubt set up. Everyone climbed out of the cars and started to roll the kegs up to the door. Beth opened up the door for them and walked inside. “Hey ya’ll, what’s up?” Daryl asked as he walked inside with a keg. He pushed it over to the table where the hard liquor was set up and popped the tab. “Have at it,” he said before pulling Beth into him and kissing her. 

She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as Maggie handed them each a glass of the shine. She took a sip, her body already starting to sway to the music. “Come dance with me?” she asked. 

He smirked and nodded his head, but before they were even halfway to the dance floor Glenn was at his side. “Rick’s here,” he said before being pulled away by Maggie. 

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes. “He never learns.”

Daryl kissed her, giving her ass a light slap. “Go dance baby, I’ll be back.” He smirked, watching her walk off, swaying her hips in those painted on daisy dukes before he headed outside. He wasn’t surprised that Rick hadn’t brought any backup. Rick was the only one in town that tried to start shit with Daryl and Beth. Daryl crossed his arms, walking halfway towards the car Rick was leaning on. “What can I do for you tonight, sheriff?” he asked. 

Rick slowly got off the car and headed towards him. “I should turn you in, or at the very least arrest you and your girlfriend. You’re wanted criminals on the FBI’s most wanted.”

Daryl smirked a bit. “What’s your point?” He slowly pulled his leather jacket aside and flashed Rick the two pieces he was carrying at his ribs. “You really want to start a fight, Rick?” he asked. “Because not only am I packing, but my pretty little mamma inside is, and so are all of my boys. I don’t think your odds of coming out alive are very good.”

Rick smirked a bit and nodded his head slowly, his hands going to his hips. “Yeah, looks that way.” He sighed and looked at Daryl. “You have a good night.”

“You too sheriff.” Daryl turned around and headed back inside to find his woman. He stopped to fill up a new cup, having lost his before going outside and walked to the dance floor, looking for Beth’s hot little body over the thumping country music. He found her towards the center of the room and he just had to stop for a minute to appreciate one of God’s great gifts. He used to think country music couldn’t be dirty, but when Beth danced, he had a change of heart, that girl could make choir music dirty if she set her mind to it. She might have the face of an angel, but she had a body from the devil and she knew how to use it. 

He smirked and tapped Abraham on the shoulder as he walked past. “Hey man, check this out,” he said, nodding his head in the direction of his woman. Abraham whistled as they watched Beth roll her hips to the beat, her hair swinging from side to side as she moved, those painted on daisy dukes doing things to Daryl as he watched her. “Now that’s how girls do it in the dirty south,” he added, smirking before taking a drink of his shine and making his way across the floor to Beth. 

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight little hips against his, moving to the beat with her, his other hand, still holding his cup, but moved her hair from her neck so he could kiss it. He felt her hum against him as she pressed her hips back against him, rolling and twisting them to the beat thumping from the loud speakers, the bass creating the perfect rhythm for her to move to. He nipped at her ear gently. “You know you’ve got all these boys in here lookin’ at you, wantin’ you, wishin’ they were me cause I have you.”

She smirked at him over her shoulder, those storm blue eyes telling him she knew exactly what she was doing. “Well, ain’t that a shame.” She turned in his arms and looked up at him, a sexy, sinful smile curving on her lips that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. “Maybe I should stop?” she suggested. 

He growled and kissed her hard, the cherry lip gloss she was wearing mixing with the shine. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” he warned her pulling her hips closer, grinding his against her to the beat of the music. She let her head hang off her shoulders as she moved against him, her fingers running through her hair. If there hadn’t been one hundred or more people inside the house he would have taken her right there, thrown her against the wall and fucked her pretty little brains out. He could never get enough of her. 

…

It had to be close to five in the morning by the time they pulled back into the barn. Abraham and Glenn were going to bring the empty kegs over in the morning. Mostly everyone had passed out somewhere in the house, but Daryl and Beth knew better. They needed to stay where they were in their own element, and even through Daryl owned the old plantation house, he had more guns hidden away at the farm house that had once belonged to Beth’s daddy, God rest his soul. Beth grabbed their coats and headed inside while he checked on the supply, trying to decide if he should brew some more or not. 

He saw something out of the corner of his eye as he flipped a paper on the clipboard. Without giving anything away in his body his eyes flashed to the hubcaps of the Impala. That damn sheriff was trying to sneak up on him, guns drawn. Daryl quickly reached into his jacked and pulled one of his .45s and turned, pulling the trigger. Beth came running when she heard the noise. “Daryl?”

He shook his head and put his gun away. No one was faster than Daryl on a quick draw. He kissed Beth’s head. “Time to move on for a bit baby girl. Go pack up.” She sighed and headed back inside to pack up their clothes and whatever money and guns they had stashed around the house. It was hard telling when they were going to come back, but that was their life, and even though the moving around sometimes got to her he knew she loved it. 

Daryl dragged Rick’s body back to his car and left it there as Beth came out, carrying more than a few bags. They loaded up the car and jumped back in. Beth turned on the radio as Daryl pulled out and got on the main road. “Where do you want to go?” he asked her as they neared the city limits. 

She smiled and looked at him. “Somewhere alone and private.” He smirked and nodded his head. He could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie & Clyde  
Chapter 3

Beth woke up when she felt Daryl’s lips on her belly, the sheets pushed off to the side. She smirked a little bit, running her fingers through her hair. “Mornin’,” she whispered before gasping when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. 

“Mornin’.” He smirked up at her as he eased her legs over his shoulders. “Woke up and saw you sleepin’ all naked and sexy, I just had to have you.”

She smiled and used her nails lightly on his scalp, making his eyes roll in his head. “Glad you did.” She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pillows as he licked her slowly, thoroughly, her fingers pulling at his hair, her hips arching. “Really glad,” she gasped out. Daryl chuckled against her, drawing her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. She moaned, rolling her hips against his mouth, her body rolling and arching, writhing on the sheets as he pushed her closer and closer to that delicious high. Her body tensed, the air rushed from her lungs as he slipped two fingers into her, curling them against that special spot, the stars fell from the sky and danced behind her eyelids as her orgasm tore through her with teeth and claws, vicious and delicious. 

Daryl chuckled as he kissed a slow trail up her body with hot, openmouthed kisses. “I love it when you make noises like that.” He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Beth smiled and cuddled into his chest, loving how warm he was against her, how good their naked skin felt pressed against each other. “I love you.”

She kissed his chest, over the Norman tattoo for his brother who had died young. “I love you too.” She sighed, leaning up on her arms and looking down at him. “Daryl, let’s just get out of the country, go to Argentina like we always planned.” She smiled, kissing him. “We have more than enough money to live very comfortably for the rest of our lives, especially after we sell all of that Tiffany jewelry.”

He sighed and took her hand, kissing her palm. “We will baby girl. I promise.” He sighed and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “We just need a little more, and then we can go.” He smiled and looked up at her. “I don’t want you to live comfortably; I want you to live like the queen you are.”

Beth smiled and kissed his chin, making her way up his jaw. “We should have a family once we get there.”

“How many kids do you want?” he asked, his fingers running through her hair. 

“At least two, I’d love a boy and a girl.” She smiled. A little girl with her mommy’s hair and her daddy’s eyes would be the envy of everyone other girl and a boy with Daryl’s rich hair and Beth’s storm blue eyes could have any woman he wanted when he was older. She’d been dying to have a family with Daryl for a while now, she had baby fever and they weren’t even married yet. She couldn’t help it though. She and Daryl might be criminals, but Daryl would make a wonderful father. 

“One of each, huh?” Daryl kissed her head. “Sounds manageable, as long as they don’t end up like little hell raisers like they’re mother,” he teased. 

She playfully slapped him. “Not nice.”

He chuckled and tucked her against his side. “One or two more heists and we’ll have enough. We’ll charter a plane to Argentina, and then we can start working on our family.” He tipped her head up and kissed her. Beth moaned, running her fingers into his hair as he rolled her onto her back, covering her body with his. “In the meantime, however,” he whispered, easing his cock into her body. Beth moaned, arching under him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands fisting in his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss. 

Daryl rocked against her, filling her, stretching her, creating a delicious friction inside of her that had her head spinning and her body writhing. “Oh, god, Daryl, I love you,” she gasped out as he filled her over and over again. 

“Love you too baby girl, always will.” He kissed her neck, biting down on her pulse as she started to contract and tighten around him, her orgasm pulling his own from her body. She ran her hands down his back, her nails scraping lightly as he collapsed on top of her. She rolled over, cuddling into his side. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her, stroking her back, her hair, kissing her everywhere he could reach. 

…

Daryl sighed and set aside the last stack of money. They almost had enough. He put all of the jewelry they’d stolen from Tiffany’s into a bag and called Gareth. Daryl didn’t like the bastard, he was psychotic, but he paid the most for stolen jewelry. “Hello?”

“Gareth, how’s my favorite psychopath?” Daryl asked, keeping his voice low so he didn’t wake Beth. He hated taking her with him when he went to deal with Gareth. 

“Daryl, I’m assuming you’re calling me to sell all of that Tiffany product you and the princess lifted a few days ago?”

“You’d be right.”

“I’ll be at the docks in an hour.”

Daryl hung up the phone and wrote Beth a quick note in case she woke up before he left. He kissed her temple before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie & Clyde   
Chapter 4

Daryl pulled up to the bank just outside of the major city limits of Atlanta. It was still plenty big enough for them to get a decent take from it, one or two more of these jobs and they’d be home free. He shut the car off and looked at Beth as she loaded a clip into his gun before handing it to him. He leaned over and kissed her. “Ready?” he asked. 

Beth smirked and looked at him as she slid a full clip into her own gun. “Always.” 

Daryl smirked and climbed out of the car, walking around and taking her hand as they walked inside. They stood there, looking around. There was one security guard on duty, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was going to be someone calling the police. He kissed Beth’s head, walking over to the kiosk in the middle of the room and wrote a message down on a piece of paper before walking over to one of the counters. Beth walked over to the security guard and started to flirt with him, pretending to be asking for directions. Daryl slid the paper over to the clerk in front of him. When he saw her eyes widen he just smirked. “Do we have an understanding?” he asked. She nodded her head slowly. “Good. Go spread the word around.” 

He watched her show the message to the other clerks as Beth pulled her gun and shot the security guard. Everyone screamed and hit the ground. “Well hello there.” She walked over to Daryl, looking around at everyone. “I don’t think I need to tell you what’s going on.”

Daryl sat on the counter and swung his legs over, landing on the other side. “I want all the money, everything from the drawers, and the safe.” He held his gun on the woman he’d given the message to and followed her around as he did what he said. Beth kept the others under control. 

“You’re going to be sorry when the cops show up,” one of the civilians said. 

Daryl laughed. “Do you think we’re the stupid?”

Beth knelt down and pulled his head up, looking at him. “My darlin’ lover made sure to tell those idiots behind the counter that if we hear sirens, we’ll start shooting.” She dropped his head back down and looked over at Daryl. “How’re we doin’ baby?”

“Almost done.” He smirked as he followed the woman over to the vault. He looked at all of the money and the gold stacked up and just smirked, watching her filling the bags. “I don’t need the gold, just the cash.” She was shaking as she filled the bags, handing them to him as he filled them. 

Once they had everything, he hopped back over the counter. Beth picked up half of the bags and kissed him. “It’s been a pleasure,” she told the patrons of the bank. She looked up at the security camera and gave it a wink and blew it a kiss before she and Daryl walked out of the bank. As soon as they were outside they knew the police were going to be called, but they weren’t worried. They loaded the bags up into the back of the car before they climbed in and Daryl drove off. They had barely made it three blocks before they heard the sirens. 

“Son of a bitch,” Daryl swore, looking into the rearview mirror. 

“I got this.” Beth leaned over and kissed him before pulling her gun out and rolled down the window, pulling her body out so she was sitting on the door and rested her elbow on the roof of the car. 

“Be careful,” Daryl called out to her, handing her a small bag. Beth smirked and grabbed the bag, pulling it out onto the top of the car and started to dig through it. 

“Where did we get grenades?” she asked, pulling the pin out of one and throwing it, getting it stuck on the lights of one of the cars following them. 

“I know a guy.”

Beth shook her head and smirked, taking a few well aimed shots and blowing out the tires of another car. It amused her that everyone thought the cops would eventually catch them when they were such terrible shots. She threw another grenade before throwing the bag back inside. “You’re gonna let me know if you gotta drift, right?” she asked, taking a few more shots. 

“No, I’m gonna let you fly out the fuckin’ window.” She could hear the eye roll in his voice. Beth cried out as a bullet lodged into her shoulder. She dropped back into the car, hissing as the blood pooled down her arm. “Fuck, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, you’re up.” Carefully, they switched places over the console, Daryl giving her a quick kiss before he took her place outside of the window. Beth babied her shoulder as she drove them through the city, trying to lose the cops. They were getting bolder though, following all of the crazy moves straight out of a movie they pulled. Daryl swore and Beth saw the blood dripping down his arm. “Get the fuck back in the car.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back inside. “Buckle up.”

Beth stomped on the breaks and they braced themselves as the cops smashed into the back of the car and tried to swerve around them. Beth smirked and dropped the gas pedal to the floor and peeled away, leaving them in the dust as she drove off. “Go to Merle’s, we can lay low there for a while,” Daryl told her, ripping his shirt off and looking at his upper arm where he’d been shot. “You okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine, what about you?” Beth looked at him as she pulled onto a side road and stuck to them to stay away from cops. 

“Hurts like a bitch, but I’m good.” He leaned over and kissed her, gently easing her out of her coat so he could look at her shoulder. “Too bad about the leather,” he muttered, tossing the coat into the back. He pulled his belt off and handed it to her. “Make me a tourniquet?” he asked. 

Beth smiled and helped him get the belt around his upper arm, above the bullet wound and pulled it tight, driving with her knees. He kissed her before ripping part of his shirt and holding it against her shoulder, keeping pressure on it as she got them to Merle’s. He was on the porch, smoking a cigarette when they pulled up. He walked over and picked up Beth as Daryl grabbed the bags from the back. “You two sure do know how to cause trouble,” he muttered, carrying Beth inside. 

“Yeah, well, sue us,” Daryl muttered, dropping the bags on the floor beside the door. 

Merle carried Beth into the kitchen and set her down on the table. “Let’s see what we’re workin’ with.” He pulled the shirt away and hissed a bit. “This isn’t going to be fun princess.”

Beth smiled a little as he cut her shirt off. “Just can’t wait to see me naked?” she teased. 

“As much as I would love to fuck your pretty little brains out, don’t think my brother would appreciate that.”

“Damn straight,” Daryl growled, grabbing the alcohol off the counter and taking a drink. 

Beth swore as Merle started to dig the bullet out of her arm. “Son of a bitch, Merle.”

“You’re the criminal that got shot,” Merle muttered. “Deal with it.” He sighed and continued to work on her, his hears in the military helping him with knowing what to do. “You two looking to get out of the country any time soon?” he asked once he’d finished stitching up Beth and was wrapping bandages around her shoulder. 

“Soon,” Daryl answered, kissing her head. “We need to pull off one more job before we’re ready to go anywhere.”

Merle nodded. “I’ve got an old army buddy. He charters planes for people who need to disappear discretely. I could hook yall up.” He kissed Beth’s head, slapping her ass as she hopped off the table. He pulled Daryl over and started to pull the bullet out of his arm. “It’s not going to be cheap.”

Daryl nodded his head. “Call him; we’ll need the ride out. He gonna be willing to fly to Argentina?”

Merle nodded his head. “He should be.”

Daryl nodded and looked at Beth. “Not much longer now baby.” She smiled and walked over, kissing him.

…

Later that night, Beth and Daryl were lying in the guest room, curled up against each other. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Daryl asked, looking down at her shoulder. 

Beth smiled and leaned up on her good arm and kissed him. “Right as rain baby.” She curled her hair around her ear and bent down, kissing him. Daryl groaned into her mouth, running his hands through her hair, pulling her closer. One of his hands ran down her side, cupping her ass until he could pull her to straddle him. He could never get enough of her. Ever. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra. She’d never put a new shirt on after Merle had fixed her. He pulled it off of her shoulders, being mindful of the gunshot wound. His hands cupped her breasts, molding them to his hands. 

She moaned against him, rocking her hips back and forth against his hips. Daryl growled, his hands going to her jeans and popping the button. He rolled them and pulled them off of her legs. She laughed lightly, leaning up and helping him out of his jeans. “God, I can’t get enough of you,” he told her, covering her body with his. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down and kissing him as he eased into her. Beth was perfection around him, under him. Daryl loved her more than life itself and one day he was going to put a ring on her finger, once they were safe from the authorities, once they had enough money for her to live like a queen. 

Daryl started to rock against her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Daryl eased his arms under her, holding her body against him. He made slow, sweet, passionate love to her, holding onto her, kissing her, stroking her hair, her skin. Heat pooled between them, spread through their bodies as they worshiped each other. He loved Beth, with his life, his soul. She was his everything, and he was going to show her that.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie & Clyde   
Chapter 5

Beth sighed after she finished counting up her stack of money. It had been a week since the last robbery and the heat was slowly starting to die down. They were still staying with Merle, but Beth knew he was ready to get back to his normal life and to get them out of his house. “How much more do we need?” she asked, looking over at Daryl. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mentally adding up what they had. “Another two or three hundred grand.” He looked up at her and noticed the small frown on her face. She was ready to get the hell out of the country. “I know baby.” He leaned over and kissed her. “One more job should be enough as long as there’s a good take.” She nodded her head and started to put money away back into the bags they kept it in. He pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap, nuzzling her neck. “Just a little longer.”

Beth sighed and nodded her head, kissing him. “I know.” She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “Any ideas for what we should hit next?”

He sighed and kissed her shoulder which was healing nicely. “I was thinking that one bank down town, the one all of the big shots use.”

Beth nodded her head and pulled her tablet over, bringing up a search on the bank. “Small, but with the clientele it should have more than enough.” She chewed on her thumbnail as she brought up the city records page and looked up blue prints and specifications. 

“What are we looking at?” Daryl asked, looking over his shoulder. He had no idea what anything on the screen meant. That was Beth’s specialty. 

She sighed and zoomed in on a few places. “It shouldn’t be too difficult, we’re not going to be able to go in Bonnie and Clyde style, this is going to take stealth.” She turned to look at him, to explain thing when his phone started to ring. 

“Hello?” Beth was quiet, looking back at the tablet, trying to figure out the best plan. “We have a problem,” he told her after hanging up the phone. “That was Merle; his buddy needs to leave tomorrow for the plane if we want to catch it.”

Beth swore and looked back at the plans. “Then we need to hit this today and leave right from there.” She scratched her head and swore again. “This is either going to be really easy, or really, really difficult.” 

Daryl kissed her shoulder and sighed. “You’ll figure it out.”

Beth shook her head. “Anything that would have gotten us in and out with everything just got shot out the window. We have no choice but to go in Bonnie and Clyde style now, and they’re going to have more than one security guard on duty.”

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair, his other stroking her thigh. “We got this.” Beth hoped he was right. 

…

Daryl pulled up to the bank and parked the car, looking at Beth. “You ready?” he asked. 

She nodded her head and pulled her gun out, they were packing, heavily. They each had a machine gun; a .45 wouldn’t help them much, not at this bank. She looked at him, pulling her hair up and out of the way. “Let’s go to work.” 

He nodded his head and climbed out of the car and they walked inside together. Daryl didn’t hesitate. He fired the gun into the air and people screamed, hitting the floor, guns were drawn on them. “If anyone so much as thinks about calling the cops, they’re as good as dead,” Daryl warned before he and Beth killed the guards. “I want all your valuables on the ground. Now.”

Beth walked over to the counter and handed the bags to the clerks. “Fill them. Now.” They did what she said as she looked around, making sure no one was going to try to be a hero. 

Daryl walked around, collecting the money and jewelry on the ground. “How’re we doin’ baby?” he asked. 

Beth looked over at the clerks. “Almost ready.”

“Do you two really think you’re going to get away with this?” some woman asked. 

Beth laughed and shook her head. “Honey, we’ve been at this for a long time now. If they were going to stop us, they would have.” She took the bags from the clerks and walked over to Daryl. “Let’s go.” They backed out of the bank and quickly threw the bags into the back of the car and climbed inside. Daryl sped away, spinning the tires. They were long gone before the police showed up. 

Beth leaned over and kissed Daryl as he drove them to the airport down in Florida. “We did it,” she said smiling. 

He grinned and pulled her into him. “Oh yeah, we did, and in two days we’ll be in Argentina.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. “You did good today baby.”

She kissed his hand. “So did you.” Daryl smirked and kept his arm around her as he drove. They’d done really good, now they could retire on a beach somewhere with millions. Beth would never want for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie & Clyde   
Chapter 6

Beth giggled as Daryl pulled her to the back of the private jet they were on. They were up in the air, and out of United States air space. They were basically free. He fell into a chair and pulled her on top of him, straddling his hips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him. “I love you,” she told him before kissing him. Daryl smirked into the kiss, his hands running up her sides, pushing her skirt up over her hips. She knew exactly where this was going. “Gonna join the mile high club baby?”

He smirked and kissed her neck, his hands running over her thighs. “You know it.” He groaned when he felt that she wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt. “Fuckin’ dirty,” he whispered into her ear, running a hand over her sex. Beth shuddered in his arms, rocking her hips against his hand, her fingers running through his hair. Daryl smirked up at her, loving the way she moaned and the way her body moved against his. He would never get tired of making love to her. Her hands dove between them, quickly easing him out of his jeans as he rolled her clit under his thumb, pumping his fingers inside of her. She was a moaning, needy mess on his lap. Daryl groaned as she started to pump his cock in her hand. “Gonna kill me, princess.”

She smirked and pushed his hand out of the way and slowly sank down on him, taking him into her body. She let her head fall back and his hands gripped her hips as he was incased inside of her hot, wet, willing body. She was so tight around him, suffocating his cock in her heat. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder as she rolled her hips, giving them both the chance to adjust. It had to be something to do with the altitude, but he couldn’t remember her ever feeling this good. Slowly she started to ride him, using his shoulders as leverage, moaning and panting his name. Daryl held her close as she moved, driving them both to that wonderful abyss. They were free; there was nothing the government could do about them anymore. They were together, they were filthy rich, and they were headed to paradise. Nothing was going to come in the way of them, not anymore. 

…

Ten and a half fucking hours trapped on that plane. Daryl’s knees cracked as he stood up, Jimmy, their pilot coming back to open the door for them. Beth yawned and stretched, grabbing her bags and walking off the plane. Daryl pulled his Ray Bans on before walking off, lacing his fingers with her as the car he’d ordered pulled up and the driver got out, walking off without a word. Daryl smirked and reached into one of the bags over his shoulder and pulled out enough money to pay Jimmy. “Pleasure doin’ business with you.” He took Beth’s hand again and led her over to the car before pulling a scarf from his bag. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. 

Beth grinned and closed her eyes as he tied the scarf around her eyes. “Where are we going?” she asked as he helped her into the car. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” He kissed her cheek before walking around and climbing into the car, their bags in the back, and pulled off. He reached over, taking Beth’s hand as he navigated them around, watching the GPS, the volume turned off so it didn’t give anything away. He smirked a bit as he pulled off the main roads and onto the more private streets where Hollywood stars and rich people came to get away from shit that was “too stressful”. He rolled his eyes, passing an insanely big house and turned down a drive that had his name on it. He slowly parked the car and got out, walking around and opening Beth’s door for her, helping her out of the car. “Welcome home,” he told her, easing the blind fold from her eyes. 

Beth gasped as she looked at the small beach house. It was small, but it was perfect, one story, a pool in the back, completely fenced in at the front, a deep blue color with palm trees and their own private beach. She smiled and looked up at him. “This is ours?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded his head. “I bought it a few days ago.” He kissed her head, getting their bags from the car. “Let’s go.” He led her through the fence and into the house. It was completely furnished and ready for them to move in. Beth walked around the house, looking around at everything. There was a quaint little living room that looked out at the beach with wide balcony windows. The kitchen was fully stocked and ready to be put to good use. The bedroom was her favorite though. It faced the beach; they’d be able to watch the sun set every night if they wanted to. The balcony windows opened up, leading out to the small porch with a two stair drop down to the white sand that stretched all the way up to their house. 

She walked out to the porch and leaned over the rail, just staring out at the rolling waves as they lapped against the shore. Life was perfect; there was no way it could get better than this. Daryl came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. “Do you like it?” he asked. 

She smiled and turned her head, looking up at him. “I love it.” He turned her around in his arms and kissed her. Beth moaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He carried her down to the beach, slowly losing clothes as they went. By the time they hit the water they were both naked. They eased in and Daryl held her close, loving how her skin felt against his, loving the sounds she made as he made love to her in the tropical waters. Nothing could stop them now.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie & Clyde   
Chapter 7

They’d spent a month in Argentina so far. One glorious month, not worrying about money or getting shot, or arrested. One month of waking up every morning and making love, relaxing on the beach, drinking, and swimming, and making love again before going to bed, holding each other tight. Beth was in heaven. She slowly slipped from the bed after giving Daryl a quick kiss and opened up her laptop and logged into the Fox News channel’s website, listening to the news report as she made coffee. A particular story caught her ears as Daryl walked into the kitchen and kissed her. 

“The modern day Bonnie and Clyde, known as Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon have disappeared, seemingly off the face of the earth, and authorities are baffle. There have been no sightings, no robberies, nothing to report on the couple. Government officials are dyeing accusations to an undercover take down.” 

Beth laughed as she sipped on her coffee. “They think we were taken out by the government, like in a movie.” She shook her head and looked at Daryl. “They’re not very smart.”

He smirked and pulled her from her seat before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. “Why do you think they could never catch us?” He kissed her shoulder as they watched the report go on about how if anyone knew where they were to contact authorities. 

Beth smirked and grabbed her cell phone. “Smile for the camera baby.” She held it up and flipped off the camera. Daryl smirked and held both arms out, flipping the camera off. She snapped the picture and plugged her phone into the computer, attaching the photo to an email and sent it off to Fox News. “Merry fucking Christmas, dicks,” she muttered drinking her coffee. 

“This just in, apparently, we’ve received a photo.” The reporter paused and waited for the photo to appear on the screen. “This was received moments ago in our email. It’s being tracked to see if we can locate their whereabouts.” Beth smirked as the picture of them flipping off the camera appeared on the screen, their hands blurred out. Everyone looked traumatized as they rushed about and the reporter tried to come up with something to say. “I’m being told that the source of the photo is from…Argentina.” She looked off screen to make sure she’d heard it right. “Argentina? Oh that’s just wonderful. You know they can’t be extradited right?” Apparently this woman was not a fan of theirs. 

Beth turned off the broadcast and looked at Daryl. “So much for catching Bonnie and Clyde,” she teased. 

Daryl smirked and kissed her. “They never stood a chance.” He picked her up and laid her back on the table, pulling his shirt off of her shoulders and dumped it on the floor, kissing her shoulder, slowly making his way down to the slope of a breast. Beth moaned, her back arching as he sucked on her nipple, his fingers brushing over her pussy, stroking her clit, teasing her. She whined and tried to pull his head up, wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. She hated it when he teased her. He just smirked against her skin and slowly eased a finger inside of her, pumping it slowly, teasing her. 

“Daryl,” she whined. “Please.”

He smirked and looked up at her through his hair. “I love it when you beg,” he told her, pulling his cock from his lounge pants. Beth licked her lips as spread her legs just a little farther apart as he guided it to her pussy. She needed him, now. As he started to ease inside of her she wrapped her legs around his hip and pulled him against her, causing him to slam into her. Beth let her head fall back, moaning as he growled above her. “You’re just full of it this morning,” he groaned out, gripping her hips tightly. She smirked and gave him a wink. “Gonna wipe that smirk right off your face,” he warned her before pulling his hips back and slamming into her, keeping good on his promise. Beth’s eyes snapped shut as her back arched off the table. 

Daryl stretched her deliciously, filled her completely. Her nails bit into the skin of his back as he crashed against her like the waves twenty yards from their house. She moaned, her body clinging to him, starting to sweat as he fucked her on the table. “Oh god,” she gasped out. “Daryl.” She shook her head. She needed more, she needed harder but she couldn’t get the words out as he started to rub her clit. 

He smirked and bit down on a nipple lightly, slamming against her with enough force that the table was rocking. “You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” he asked, speeding up his thrusts and his thumb on her clit. “You’re going to come all over my big dick.”

White hot pleasure shot through Beth as her orgasm tore through her, viscous and demanding. Daryl growled above her as he pussy clamped down on his cock again and again, pulling his orgasm from him. He held onto her hips tightly as they slowly came down from their highs. “I love you,” she whispered, leaning up and kissing him. 

“I love you too.”

…

Later that night, they were down on the beach, Daryl leaning against a tree, Beth between his legs, wrapped up in a blanket and his arms as they watched the waves crash against the beach before them. He played with her hair lightly and kissed her head. They had checked in with the news periodically throughout the day. The president was assuring everyone that they were doing what they could, but everyone, including Beth and Daryl, knew better. Argentina had no treaty with the states, they wouldn’t extradite them, they were untouchable and that pissed off the government more than anything. 

Daryl just smirked as he kissed Beth’s head again, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. He was going to keep his queen safe, living in luxury, safely out of reach of the law and in his arms. They were unstoppable, untouchable, unbreakable. They were Bonnie and Clyde, only this time, the law wasn’t going to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie & Clyde  
Chapter 8

Beth yawned and stretched as she pulled herself from the sand. Daryl was out on a supply run in town. She’d been lying out in the sun, working on her tan and enjoying the feeling of just being. She picked up her towel and shook the sand off of it before picking up the bottle of wine she’d brought with her and headed back to the house. Everything was perfect. They were safe, untouchable by the government that wanted to hang them for their crimes, hopelessly in love with each other, and living in paradise. She stretched her towel out along the railing before walking in and kicking off her sandals, setting the wine on the counter.

She opened up the fridge and looked around, pulling out a small bowel of chocolate covered strawberries Daryl had brought home the night before. She put the bowel on the counter and was going to grab some more wine before she heard the noise coming from the front of the house. It was too early for Daryl to be back yet. She reached over to the counter and grabbed her gun, double checking to make sure it was fully loaded before she slowly started to move through the house. Whoever they were, they were in the wrong fucking place. 

She pressed her back up to the wall as she peeked around the corner to the hallway that led to the front door. Her eyes narrowed when she didn’t see anyone. “Put the gun down, Beth.” Her body tensed at the unfamiliar voice and the cool steel of a gun being pressed against her head. 

Beth slowly put her hands up, pulling her fingers away from the trigger of her gun. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, waiting for him to let his guard down when he reached for her gun. As soon as she did she spun around, knocking his gun from his hand and throwing him up against the wall, her gun against his chin. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” She kicked his gun away, far away down the hall and looked back up at him. “Who are you?”

“Special Agent Abraham Ford, I’m with the CIA.”

That was all Beth needed to hear. She glared and pulled him off of the wall. “Walk. Now.” She guided him back to the kitchen and forced him into a chair. “Now shut up. We’re going to wait until Daryl gets back.” She sat on a stool across from him, keeping her gun trained on his chest. “How did you find us?” she asked. 

He smirked a bit, looking at her. “You two aren’t exactly subtle. Loved the picture by the way.” He looked around at the kitchen. “This is a nice place you have here.”

Beth smirked a bit and picked up one of the strawberries. “Thank you.” They didn’t have to wait long for Daryl to get back. 

“Beth?”

“Kitchen baby, we have a guest.” She looked up as Daryl walked in, a bag of groceries in one hand, his gun in the other. “Daryl, this is Special Agent Abraham Ford, Abraham, Daryl.” She looked back at him as Daryl walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Beth nodded her head and kissed him. “I’m fine.” 

She smiled as Daryl sat beside her and looked at Abraham. “I should kill you for threatening my lovely little songbird, but I’ll give you a chance to explain yourself.” He crossed his arms. “What are you doing here?”

Abraham sighed and rested his arms on the counter, looking between the two of them. “Back in the states we’re having problems with a group of men who think it’s okay to sell drugs. The government wants you two to go in undercover and take them out.”

Beth and Daryl shared a look. Daryl stood up slowly and walked over to Abraham, finding his handcuffs and securing him to the barstool. He and Beth moved out of ear shot and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What do you think?”

She shook her head. “I think it’s a way for them to get us back in the states.”

Daryl nodded, it was a little bit of an obvious ploy, but if the government was good at stealth he and Beth wouldn’t be in Argentina. He looked back over at Abraham as he watched them. Daryl walked back over and looked at him, releasing him from the cuffs as Beth held him at gunpoint again. “Thanks but no thanks.” He tossed him the cuffs and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “You can leave.”

“You two would be granted full asylum.” Abraham reached into his suit jacket slowly and pulled out two pieces of paper, laying them out on the table. “They’re already signed by the president, you just need to do this for us and they’re yours.”

Beth chewed her lip and looked at Daryl. It was a free ride, and how had could it be to take down a small group of thugs? Daryl nodded his head. “We’ll do it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie & Clyde   
Chapter 9

Beth thanked the brunette who brought her a glass of wine as Abraham set a file down on the table between them on the plane that was flying them back to the states. “They’re a group called Woodbury; they’re extremely high up in the cartel. They’re the ones getting the drugs over the border.” He flipped a few pages, showing them known members. “We need you two to go in and kill them, all of them.” He sat back, crossing his arms as Beth looked it over and grabbed her tablet, typing in the address and bringing up blueprints. “If you kill them all, you’ll be given your asylum.”

Daryl looked at Beth as she chewed on her thumb nail. “What are we lookin’ at princess?” he asked. 

She sighed and shrugged a shoulder. “Standard warehouse shouldn’t be too hard to sneak in and snipe them.” She looked at Abraham. “You are going to supply us, right?”

Abraham pulled out another file with a smirk. “Everything in there is what is waiting for you on the runaway, including the car.”

Beth and Daryl looked it over, Daryl whistling as he took inventory. “You really think we’ll need all this?” Daryl asked. 

Abraham shrugged. “What you do with it is up to you.” He looked up as they started to land. 

Beth and Daryl climbed out of the plane, not wasting any time once they’d landed. The climbed into the car and Beth directed Daryl to the warehouse as she climbed into the back and started to load weapons. She pulled off her coat and pulled her hair back, pulling on a chest holster before helping Daryl into one as he drove. She slid two fully loaded guns into it and added a knife before loading up herself. “Think we could use the rocket launcher?” she asked. 

Daryl smirked and put the top down on the Mustang they’d been given. “Well it would be impolite not to knock.” 

Beth grinned and grabbed two bags, climbing back to the front and putting one on Daryl’s lap as he drew closer. She grabbed the rocket launcher and held it on her shoulder, using the seat to help her steady it. Daryl stopped the car in front of the building, out of the blast range. Beth aimed the rocket launcher. “Ding-dong mother fuckers,” she whispered before squeezing the trigger. The building exploded but Daryl and Beth both knew it hadn’t killed everyone. Daryl dropped the pedal to the floor and sped in through the flames.

They both tucked and rolled out of their doors, taking their bags with them. The car hit a wall, crashing into a few people as Beth and Daryl pulled their guns, standing back to back and firing. Bullets rained down on them but they gave as good as they got. Beth swore as she felt a bullet pierce her shoulder and another in her thigh. She hit her knee but kept shooting. “Cover me,” she yelled out. Daryl stood over her, firing in both directions as she grabbed one of the bags. She pulled out a few grenades and pulled the pins, throwing them at the cartel. 

“Fuck,” Daryl swore, hitting his knees. Beth growled when she saw the bullet wound on his hip and grabbed her gun again, taking careful aim and shooting three people on the second floor, watching them fall to the concrete below. Hell rained down on them, but they were good at hell. It wasn’t long before the bullets stopped and Beth collapsed, blood spilling from three places. Daryl looked at her, smirking as he kissed her. “We did it,” he told her. 

Beth grinned and nodded her head. “Yeah, we did.” They both looked up as the CIA came in to handle clean up. Abraham brought a young girl over and she started to work on them as he looked around. 

“You two just love to make a mess, don’t you?”

Daryl shrugged. “Ain’t fun otherwise.”

He sighed and pulled their asylum papers out of his jacket and handed them over. “Once Rosita is done with you she’ll give you a ride back to the airport.” He handed Daryl two plane tickets back to Argentina. “You’re free, enjoy it.” He walked off to handle the cleanup detail. 

Beth smirked and kissed Daryl. “I think I’m going to marry you,” he told her. 

She frowned and looked at him, more than a little confused. “What?” she asked. 

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous diamond engagement ring, he took her bloody hand and slid it onto her finger. “I’m gonna marry you.” Beth laughed and shook her head, gripping his shirt and pulling him down, kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie & Clyde  
Chapter 10

She could feel the salt water breeze blowing in through the window as she slowly woke up, back in her bed in paradise. Beth couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she smelt coffee and felt the bed dip. “Morning Bonnie,” Daryl teased. 

She smiled and sat up slowly. “Morning Clyde.” She took the coffee he handed her and blew on it before taking a sip. He rested back against the headboard and let her cuddle into his chest as he set their coffee aside. They flipped on the television and the first thing they were greeted with was a news report about the cartel they’d taken down. There was no mention of them, which suit them just fine. They had no intentions of returning to the states. 

Beth grabbed the remote and turned the television back off before kissing Daryl’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she slowly straddled his hips, her naked body heaven against his bare chest. He quickly kicked off his lunge pants as she rocked her hips against him, licking and nipping at his bottom lip playfully. He rolled them, gently easing into her body, making love to her, over and over again. 

…

Beth stretched out on the blanket they’d set out in the sand. They’d spent the day cuddling on the sand and making love in the ocean. She held her hand up over her head and stared at the diamond ring on her finger. She honestly, could not be happier with her life. She had the man of her dreams, the law couldn’t touch them anymore, they were living in paradise, what more could she ask for?

Daryl sighed when he phone started to ring. He reached past her from where he was lying on his stomach and picked it up. “Yeah?” he asked, putting the phone on speaker so Beth could hear. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of Jack and took a sip before handing it to him. 

“About damn time you answered,” an Irish voice said over the phone. 

Daryl sat up, pushing his Ray Bands onto his head, keeping his hair back as he stared at the phone. “Connor?”

“Aye, good to hear ya voice cousin.”

“Yeah you too, it’s been a while.” Daryl took the bottle from Beth and took a drink. “What’s going on?”

“Murph and I are having a wee bit of a problem, and were wondrin’ if you and that gorgeous lady wouldn’t mind comin’ to help out.”

Daryl looked at Beth. It was up to her. She took the bottle and took another long pull of the whiskey. She looked at Daryl with a smirk. “Looks like Bonnie and Clyde are going international.”


End file.
